XAngels: The Band's First Gig
by Apollos-Ace
Summary: A short story about three OC's me and my two friends and their first live gig.


The wolf-whistling and cheering could be heard from the moment you entered the club. Screams of 'encore' echoed throughout the establishment and the band on stage giggled, curtsying dramatically before apologizing and blowing kisses while backing off of the stage. Once safely behind the curtain, the four girls smiled at each other smugly before turning to face the band was on next.

Two girls stood watching them curiously, each bearing a guitar. A short girl with black hair reaching just below her chin and startlingly blue eyes crossed her arms, resting them lightly on her guitar after glancing at the girl to her right. This one had bright orange hair pulled into a bun on the top of her head and deep green eyes, and was strumming her bass guitar calmly, seemingly at ease. The red head suddenly looked up and seemed to notice them for the first time. Her eyes lit up and she stepped forward, stretching out her hand to the blonde lead singer of the other band. The girl curled her lip and stepped back in disgust, crossing her arms in sudden annoyance.

The red head reluctantly retracted her hand, glancing in confusion at her short haired companion, who shrugged.

"We don't converse with the competition…not that you could come even _close_ to being as good as _us_." the blonde said stiffly, tilting her head arrogantly, much to the amusement of her band mates who began giggling. The other two blinked slowly, too surprised to respond.

Without warning another girl appeared from behind the redhead, startling everyone while twirling her drum sticks expertly. Chocolate brown hair fell to her mid back and her eyes glowed red and black.

"Dieu! Could you sound any more like a clichéd teenage girl?" the new comer asked, snickering quietly. She noticed the other band staring at her and responded instantly.

"You like my new contacts? Got 'em just for this gig…you should try some…" The blonde spluttered indignantly for a moment, before huffing and stalking away, her minions following her obediently.

The redhead grinned at the drummer, punching her shoulder before looking at their lead guitarist curiously.

"We've got this, Jay…piece of cake" she chirped, slinging an arm around the petite girl, who nodded silently.

"Cali's right Jay, wow…never thought I'd say that, this is nothing. Only reason all those _guys _were cheerin' is 'cause those girls were wearing clothes that a _cheerleader_ would find inappropriate…seriously, we sound way better" the brunette added, moving to Jay's left side and patting her shoulder.

A long silent moment ensued before Jay responded, causing a nervous glance to be exchanged between Cali and the drummer.

"Way to sound egotistical, Rei" Jay snorted, glaring up at the brunette in mock disappointment. Rei just laughed, sending her friends a mischievous grin and dancing backwards. With a theatrical bow, she gestured for them to move onto the stage, and they walked past her, heads held high in playful arrogance.

Once they were on the stage everything changed. All three girls froze, and looked around them in shock. There were so many people watching them! Jay and Rei glanced over at Cali. She was grinning like a maniac and doing a little dance towards the microphone where she, as the lead singer, would perform. Rei turned towards Jay, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze before heading back to her drum set, once again twirling her drum sticks.

Jay took a deep breath, walking forward to stand on the right side of the stage where her microphone was set up. Rei looked around and grinned despite herself. Cali was tapping her foot, waiting impatiently for Jay to calm down and get ready. Jay, on the other hand, was taking deep breaths and looking just about ready to run off stage.

Making up her mind, Rei brought her drum sticks down, playing a short but complex piece that made the entire audience go silent, curiously watching this new band. Cali sent Rei an appreciative grin and started to announce them, 'The X-Angels', while getting a feel for the audience.

Cali turned when she was finished, giving Rei the 'all set' cue to count down, but Rei hesitated, waiting patiently for some other signal. Half a second later, Jay turned to look at Rei, giving her a small nod, thankful for her patience but ready to start. The drummer grinned, bringing the drum sticks above her head.

"One…two…one, two, three, four!"


End file.
